elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cathedral of Akatosh
The Cathedral of Akatosh, also known as the Chapel of Akatosh, Great CathedralGreat Cathedral Closed! or Grand Cathedral of Akatosh, is a Chapel found at the center of Kvatch, dedicated to the worship of Akatosh. It is currently maintained by the Order of the Hour, who have restricted public access to the Cathedral as they renovate the aging structure. Sublocations Cathedral Catacombs The cathedral catacombs are a large series of underground tunnels and rooms located beneath the cathedral. The entrance is found within the crypt. Cathedral Crypt A crypt is located on the left/north side of the Cathedral, containing multiple graves. An entrance to the catacombs is found towards the back. Quests A Ghost from the Past Burning the last of the resin used brought by Green-Venom-Tongue, a vision of Lyra Viria going to the Cathedral on her task to kill Primate Jonas is seen. However, she is stopped by Artorius Ponticus, who reveals that he sent for her in order to bring her talents to Akatosh. Lyra agrees, and Artorius redeems her as The Black Dragon. Filling the Void Tanek will be found at the crypt, showing you the back entrance of the Cathedral. Inside, Kor and Hildegard will be fighting off Wamasu, while you must kill their commander, the Wamasu Matriarch. After that, Elam Drals and Astara Caerellius will locate a gate, only to find it locked. Taking the alternate route, Graza will be in a chamber fighting off Order of the Hour members. Once you help her defeat them, you must kill their commander Captain Furia. After this, you must continue on and go up the stairs, leading to the basement exit to the Cathedral itself. Once inside, Primate Artorius will be waiting to attack you. With the help of the Brotherhood members, you must defeat Artorius' minions, and then finally the Primate himself. Artorius will be kneeling at the podium, with the Brotherhood granting you the honor of impaling him with his own staff. Pious Intervention Spread the word of Boethiah to Initiate Ranius, in order to get Grand Chanter Surus' attention. Notable items *''Great Cathedral Closed!'' – Outside Characters ;Non-hostile *Tanek *Kor *Hildegard *Elam Drals *Astara Caerellius *Grazda *Initiate Ranius (Outside) *Lyra Viria (Projection) ;Hostile *Primate Artorius *Primate's Arcanist *Primate's Archer *Primate's Crusader *Primate's Mender *Primate's Quickblade *Captain Furia *Order Arcanist *Order Archer *Order Defender *Order Healer *Order Seacaster *Order Skirmisher Creatures ;Hostile *Wamasu Matriarch *Juvenile Wamasu Gallery Cathedral of Akatosh Interior (1).png|Close view of the interior Cathedral of Akatosh Interior (2).png|Far view of the interior Cathedral of Akatosh Steeple.png|The steeple at the top Cathedral of Akatosh Front.png|The front of the Cathedral Cathedral of Akatosh Catacomb Entrance.png|Entrance to the Catacombs Akatosh Cathedral Stained Glass.png|Unique stained glass of Akatosh Cathedral of Akatosh Loading Screen.png|Loading screen Trivia *The location has a different name from the one in . The location was known as the "Chapel of Akatosh" while the location is known as the "Cathedral of Akatosh." Appearances * * ru:Собор Акатоша Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Locations